Dear Professor Dumbledoor
by gsnape
Summary: Letter to Professor Dumbledore- looking for Sirius


Title: Dear Professor Dumbledoor  
  
Author: gsnape2003  
  
Pairing: SB/OC  
  
Disclaimer: JKR owns them not me  
  
A/N: This story came to me after reading OoTP. It is set in August prior to Harry's 6th year.  
  
It is unbetaed for affect. My first fanfiction be nice.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
__  
  
  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledoor  
  
You do not know me. Tom the barkeep here at the Leaky Cauldron suggested I contact you for  
  
help. A I have know one to turn to I have little choice.  
  
Let me begin by saying I am a hard working girl. I was raised with a good work ethic and proper  
  
morals. I try to live within my means. That is to say if I can't afford something I do without. I do  
  
not believe in hand outs for able body people. I have never been in trouble of any kind.  
  
But as of June, last year I have found myself at a lose. My life these past two years has completely  
  
changed..  
  
  
  
Now for my story. 2 years ago in September no August. In August 2 years ago I broke up with my  
  
boyfriend of three years. We just seemed to grow apart. Nothing definite. In September some  
  
friends invited me to a music festival in the country. I went. I had fun. The music was good.  
  
I meet some very nice people. In particular a nice older man. Maybe in his late 30's or 40's  
  
he said his name was Sirius Black I do know it was a dark color. We palled around the weekend  
  
together. We were quite the couple.  
  
On Saturday we talked about the music and things nothing really deep. He said he was traveling  
  
north to see his godson at a boarding school. I think he said the name was Hogsworth?  
  
He didn't have a tent or a sleeping bag. So I let him stay with me. My friends had there own ideas  
  
and disappeared on me within an hour of arriving at the festival. I didn't see them until it was time  
  
to leave on Sunday.   
  
Well I needed the company and I did feel safe with him. The tent was large enough to  
  
accommodate 4 people. It was a very chilly night and I had only one sleeping bag. I won't go into  
  
detail but we did keep warm.   
  
On Sunday we talked about family. Seemed pretty lonely. The only close family he had was his  
  
godson Terry or Harry maybe even Perry. God I wished a could remember but I didn't think I  
  
would need to. What I can remember are just bits and pieces. Well he talked about his school  
  
friends and the trouble they would get into. After leaving school he said he went in to law  
  
enforcement undercover. You know like a spy I guess.   
  
On Sunday evening he accompanied me back to my flat. After dropping off my camping things,  
  
we stopped in at a pub just down the street. He said it reminded him a place he used to meet his  
  
pals at it was called the leaky cauldron.   
  
I let him stay at my flat for the night. He was very nice. He made me breakfast then he left.  
  
I never saw or heard from him again. I never let strangers get that close on the first date or even  
  
the second but something about him was different. Maybe since he was older.  
  
In October I became rather sick. I went to the clinic. The sister told me that there was nothing  
  
wrong with me that 8 more months wouldn't cure. I was pregnant. Well it wasn't my ex-boyfriend  
  
we hadn't been together since July. I was only with one man. I do not sleep around. I am not one  
  
of those easy women. I was even on the pill. My ex didn't want to have children until he was  
  
older.   
  
I was doing fine with work once the morning sickness subsided. My ex found out I was preg and  
  
he started all sorts of nasty rumors. We worked at the same company but in different departments.  
  
I finally had to quit work. The pressure at work and the pregnancy were taking there toll.  
  
I moved back with my parent till the baby was born in June once the baby was born, my parents  
  
told me to either put the baby up for adoption or move out. They were not going to help take care  
  
of a bastard child and I was a complete disgrace to them. They even had hoped I would have had  
  
an abortion. I had never though that my parents would ever not want the child. So I never  
  
considered abortion. And as for adoption I think it should be a joint decision mine and Sirius.  
  
I thought they would have stood by me. I was wrong. I don't have any brothers or sisters to turn  
  
to.  
  
My friends have been very helpful with what they could.. I ended up on the government dole. The  
  
last place I every wanted to be . My case worker has helped me a great deal. After much checking   
  
she located this place called the Leaky Cauldron. It seems such a strange place.  
  
I asked the barkeep if he had ever Sirius Black or Brown he said he had and escorted be to a  
  
private room and left me. A few moments later he came back he wanted to know why I was  
  
looking for him. I told him my story.   
  
I told him I even name the baby Sirius so that maybe it would help in getting some support for the  
  
baby.   
  
He explained that he did not know how to get in touch with Sirius but he did know how to reach  
  
the godson. Tom told me to write this letter explained everything and maybe you could speak to  
  
Terry the godson n my behalf. I don't want to put anyone out but I do need help.  
  
As for myself, I would be willing to go back to work if I could get some one to take care of Sirius   
  
He is very hard to control sometimes. The government daycare centers will not allow him back  
  
because strange things happen when he is around.   
  
I will check everyday with tom here at the Leaky Cauldron. I hope you are able to contact Sirius. I  
  
look forward to hearing from you thank you again I hope I didn't take to much of you time.  
  
Sincerely   
  
Annie Perkins  
  
  
  
"Well Remus what do you think? "  
  
"That dirty dog. Only Sirius . Well I will have to meet with her Headmaster. Can you arrange for  
  
her to stay the Leaky Cauldron. "  
  
"Of course I shall make all arrangements with Tom."  
  
"Then I will meet her there in a few days"  
  
"Thank you Remus." 


End file.
